Koma Inu Magical Academy: Geography
Day 1 With an excited bounce in her step, Dakota Fath enters her classroom. She clasps her hands together, then separates them, her name in blocky letters revealing itself in icy form. Smiling widely and happily, she addresses the students in front of her. "Hello class, my name's Dakota Fath, and during the course of this class, I'm gonna teach you all you need to know about geography. But, for now, I'll introduce myself. I am in the guild Koma Inu as an S-Class mage, and use Ice-Make magic. Teaching the bright young minds of tomorrow's mages was a dream come true, and while this class in its core is designed to teach you about the land you live on, I hope that it'll also teach you the impact that you have on it as well." She grabs a roster and begins looking over the students' names. "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourselves, then?" She asks, looking back up at the students. A boy with green hair shyly stood up and twiddled his fingers as he looked down. "Umm my name is Hal, umm I don't know what magic I want to learn so I'm here just to explore. But I umm love to travel." Hal quickly sat back down and continued to look down at his desk. Next to him a blonde haired boy stood up. With an excited smirk on his face he introduced himself. "My name is Alfred Unik ! I am a user of Archive Magic. I wish to learn about the land for my future discarding career!". Another boy followed in the fashion of the others and stood up." The name is Ren Akihiko, I use card magic and hope to join ranks of a powerful guild once I master holder magic." Another blond boy sat in the back of the class, his feet propped up on the desk. "Rayden. You already know me. I'm a member of Koma Inu, but because of my age Ms. Inari is making me take classes as well. Pleasure to see you again Dakota." He said, clearly bored. A small girl with silvery white hair stands up next, a soft smile adorning her features. "I'm Amber Sade. I use Water Magic, and can't wait to learn more about Fiore so I can be prepared for future jobs as a mage." She sits back down, slightly fiddling with her thumbs in nervousness, but her smile remains. Dakota trills delightedly, clasping her hands together. "I'm so excited that I get to teach all of you! You are all so pleasantly different from one another, I can already tell this will be a fantastic course." She puts her roster down, then moves in front of her desk. "While I love hearing about why you're here, I'd much rather hear about where you came from. Which is why your first project is to give a speech explaining the place you came from, or you currently reside in, whichever suits you best. I wanna know every one of your favorite spots to visit, the main attractions, the kinds of people who live there, or whatever else you can think of. Try and keep things as truthful as possible, but of course, stretching the truth a little won't hurt." She waves her hands animatedly as she talks, practically glowing with excitement. She then steps over to each of her students, stopping next to each of their desks to lay five sheets of paper down and a writing utensil. As she walks, she begins speaking again. "Learning about a new place is, of course, what this class about, but this is also an icebreaker. This will help you all learn a little about your classmates since background usually contributes to the person's current perspective on the world. You have twenty minutes to plan and write your speech, and the remainder of class will be used for giving your speech. It can be as short or as long as you'd like, but try and keep it under seven minutes. You can talk amongst yourselves for ideas, or keep to yourself, whichever you prefer." She then returns to her desk and sets up an hourglass that will fall for precisely twenty minutes. "Your time begins now!" She announces, flipping the hourglass over. There was a knock on the door while the students were writing. The door slid open and a pink haired girl of small stature opened the door. "Hello, I'm sorry I'm late." She bowed to Dakota. "I'm third year Letya Sakura." She quickly took her seat. Dakota looks up as Letya walks in, grabbing a few sheets of paper for her new student. "Try and be more timely next time, okay?" She asks, slightly reprimanding, but her smile shows she isn't truly upset. "Fortunately, you're not too late, and only missed introductions. Right now, you will use your time to write a speech about the town or city you were born in, or currently live in, whichever scenario works better for you. Pick any seat you want and begin." Alfred pulls up an Archive screen and starts to type quickly on it. Suddenly 2 more screens appear with the same writing on it but in a different language. Letya started writing. Her penmanship was beautiful and intricate, full of swirls and curls. I am from the forest, the butterflies are my family. I was born alone, I do not know who my parents. Butterflies raised me, taught me how to summon them, and become them. I am The Child Of The Butterflies. I left the forest to find a new home, when I met Dakota. She took me to Onibus Town. I live in the dorms here now. It's my third year and I will leave soon to become a full fledged wizard of Koma Inu. Dakota watches as the vestiges of the 'sand' drip down into the bottom of the hourglass, then faces her students. "Wrap up your last sentence or so and raise your hand if you'd like to volunteer. If I don't get any, you'll be voluntold," Dakota says, looking for any raised hands. Amber's shoots up, and Dakota calls on her, her enthusiasm compelling her to. Amber walks up to the front of the class, then clears her throat, holding her paper slightly below her face as to not obscure her voice. "I grew up in Hargeon, a city mostly famous for its ports and fishing. I practically grew up on a boat, so I know a lot more about the water around the city rather than the actual places inside it. But, the marina there always had very different boats coming in and out, so it was always fun to try and guess who's boat belonged to who. And the park was more of a seating area than anything else, and cobblestone mostly covered the ground. The few trees that were there were hard to climb, so I never really went there except to meet up with friends and go somewhere else. The restaurant in Hargeon always had freshest ingredients though, so I loved going there whenever I could. Of course, my favorite place to be was on the water, but if I wasn't able to or allowed to, I usually went to the magic shops and messed around with stuff in there. I was, uh, not their favorite customer," Amber finishes sheepishly, her cheeks darkening with a blush. "Thank you for sharing," Dakota says, clapping as Amber heads back to her seat. Alfred walked up to the front of the classroom after Amber and stood up in front of the class. He held up the paper under his chin and slanted his eyes down toward the paper he held. He breathed out started to read. "I am from a village about 23 miles from the port of Magnolia. The village I lived in was named Roi Port. Roi Port was very small and everyone knew everyone. As such I made great relationships with everyone in my village. There was one baker, one market with many tents to sell food and trades, one restaurant, farms and one road of houses. But that wasn't the most amazing part about Roi Port. It was filled with NO mages what so ever. It in fact had 3 groups that we categorized. There were the athletes, the computer geeks, and those who were efficient in both areas. I was efficient in both areas. My mom, the only person I lived with encouraged me to swim at a very young age. I fell in love with the sport. But not long after, I heard of something called "Magic". I got so filled with joy, that when I learned about it, I immediately wanted to learn it. But I wanted to stay in the village. My mother thought otherwise. She persuaded me to explore for a magic academy. So when I headed west I came opon the town of Magnolia. By then I had already figured out the basics of Archive. When I heard talk of a new school, I checked it out immediately and decided to join. So that brings me here now. Attending the schools known as K.I.M.A. Koma Inu Magical Academy!". Alfred finished and walked back to his seat. Letya read aloud what she had written, then sat back down. Rayden however hadn't written anything. He stood and scratched his head. "A, I can't write. B, I don't know where I'm from, so I guess Onibus. Koma Inu is my home.. yada, yada.." He then sat, propped his feet up again and smiled. "Thank you Alfred and Letya," Dakota says, clapping for each of them. However, when Rayden finishes, she turns her attention to him. Her smile never fades, but perhaps that is slightly more unnerving. "I'm sure not everyone knows what's in Onibus Town, Rayden. I do, but as I've said, this is as much for me as it is for the rest of the class, so why don't you further elaborate on what you've said?" He snorts, "You really want to hear the full story?" He stood slamming his hands against the table. "I had a Lightning God Slayer lacrimia cut in my chest, but someone I don't even know. It fused with my already excisting Heavenly Body magic, which sent my body into electrical shock. I was left in an alley with immense magical energy flowing through me. Scorpius and Nova brought me to Koma Inu and I became a member. I get nightmares about the man operating on me still. I am in constant pain because of the explosive about of power inside my body." He teleported to the doorway. "There's my story, I'll take my leave now." Dakota lets out an exasperated sigh. "Rayden, you-" She starts, but stops talking after a moment, rethinking her statement. "Please step outside and take a minute to cool down. I won't demand you return, but I recommend at least coming back towards the end to receive your homework assignment. Only come back if you think you're ready to though." She then turns back to the class, "So, who's next?" Ren slowly raised his hand as he made his way to the front of the class. "Uhh well my life isn't as exciting as that, but um...I grew up in Crocus. My dad is a baker you see, he owns a shop called Plentiful Pastries that is on the way to the Dragon Gunfire Guild. Every morning I would help him prepare all the scones, cream puffs, bagels, and whatever else we were serving that day. I would see the mages from Dragon Gunfire walk past and talk about all the cool adventures they went on during their job requests. Whenever I got the time off from helping my dad, I would sneak off into the underground tunnels of Crocus and explore the town. If anyone ever wanted to see a cool underground garden with glowworms, let me know and I'll show you the way." He says with a quick smirk and a thumb to his chest. He then returns to his seat and casually sits down. I guess its my turn. ''Hal thought to himself. Hal sheepishly walked to the front and turned around to the class. He still had his head down as to not make eye contact with anyone. "Umm. Im from the g-guild Archer's Cross which is in Akane Town, I mean uhh Beach, in Hibiscus Village. I like to s-s-sometimes go out and play in the sand on the b-beach." He then looked at Dakota to see if he could be done with the presentation. As soon as he got the "okay" from the teacher, he rushed back to his seat. Dakota claps for her remaining two students, then turns to face the entire class. "Alright, that wraps that up. Now, for your first homework assignment, I would like you all to choose a city you've never been to and write about why you would like to eventually travel there. With that, class is dismissed. If any of you happen to see Rayden, please tell him about the assignment, or direct him here so I can tell him about it," She says, waving her hands to signify that they could leave. '' Category:Roleplay